Respiratory viral infections, particularly by human rhinoviruses, play important roles in inception,[unreadable] exacerbation and chronicity of asthma. The goal of this AADRC is to determine the mechanisms by which[unreadable] respiratory viruses contribute to the pathogenesis of asthma. The Virology Core is established to provide[unreadable] uniform stocks of respiratory viruses and related materials for each of the five projects and quantify (by[unreadable] infectivity assay and qPCR) viral material produced in those projects. To accomplish this goal, standardized[unreadable] stocks of human rhinovirus (HRV) strains will be prepared for Projects by Gern, Bertics, Huttenlocher, Rosenthal, and Palmenberg. For Project by Gern, the[unreadable] Core will provide the safety-tested human HRV16 for inoculation of selected study subjects and quantify the[unreadable] amount of HRV16 in the airways of inoculated subjects by quantitative real-time PCR (qPCR). In addition, we[unreadable] will identify sero-negative subjects for Project by Gern by testing serum specimens from prospective subjects for[unreadable] antibodies to HRV16. Project by Bertics is designed to determine the signal transduction pathways of human[unreadable] monocytes/macrophages following activation by HRVs. Project by Huttenlocher will characterize how HRV infections[unreadable] modulate the adhesion and migration of neutrophils. The Core will produce fully infectious HRV16 and[unreadable] inactivated derivatives for these two projects. In addition, we will help to determine the binding of HRV16 to[unreadable] macrophages and neutrophils. Project by Rosenthal is to develop a murine model of picornavirus infection and to study[unreadable] mechanisms of airway inflammation with this model; the Core will provide Mengo virus for this project and[unreadable] quantify the viral material produced in this project. Finally, project by Palmenberg will examine the role of host shutoff[unreadable] activities by HRV infections in the pathogenesis of HRV-induced asthma exacerbations. The core will provide[unreadable] stocks of 101 HRV serotypes and quantify the viral material produced in this project.